Knock-down bed frame assemblies of the so-called "Hollywood" type are well-known to those skilled in the art. Such structures have conventionally included pairs of generally L-shaped side and cross-frame members detachably secured to one another for supporting a mattress and box spring unit. Usually, these bed frame assemblies are supported by four leg assemblies that are respectively located at the four points of interconnection between the side-frame members and cross-frame members. In most of the bed frame assemblies presently available in the marketplace, the leg structures extend generally vertically with respect to the side frame members and are located directly below the side-frame members so that the caster wheels or other floor engaging members are located directly below the side-frame members.
It has been established by governmental agencies that many injuries in the home are associated with beds. Such injuries frequently result from adults and children striking their feet or toes against the legs or casters of the bed frame assembly. Solutions to this problem are addressed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,334 and Re. 31,384 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The bed frames disclosed in those patents provide a leg structure which positions the floor engaging members, such as casters, a substantial distance inwardly of, and below the side frame members so that it is less likely that a person walking past the bed, using it or making it up, will make contact with the floor engaging members than if the legs were entirely vertical and directly under the side frame members at the floor level. However, the specific structures illustrated in those patents have certain drawbacks in terms of cost and use which the invention of the present application eliminates.
Among other things, the connecting structure of the those patents require either the use of expensive welding procedures to fabricate the unit or elaborately formed and assembled connecting mechanisms, or both. The present invention utilizes mechanical fasteners such as rivets or other like fasteners instead of expensive welding techniques. The present invention also utilizes easily formed metal connecting elements, such as those formed to provide easily produced, box-like rectilinear telescoping elements which are readily securable to the respective cross-frame members and side-frame members of the bed frame assembly. The telescoping elements produce a leg structure which is of substantial strength and which securely and stably supports a floor supporting means, such as a caster. Importantly, the supporting leg structure also serves to releasably secure the frame members to each other without other mechanisms or fasteners being required. The leg structures themselves have clean, aesthetic lines and give the appearance of relatively conventional legs.
Although the bed frames described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,995,334 and Re. 31,384 substantially diminish the likelihood of accidental injury to feet and toes, as stated the structures are relatively expensive and time consuming to fabricate and assemble. Accordingly, bed frame assemblies which would maintain the safety advantages of that patent, but which would be simpler and less expensive to make and assemble, would be of advantage and it is with such bed frame assemblies which the present invention relates.